


分掉小尸体

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gore, Guro, Other, R18g, 分尸, 猎奇, 食用尸体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 只是单纯的想描写batfamily的大家一起把达米安的小尸体分掉的场景





	分掉小尸体

（分掉小尸体）

 

 

达米安看着很像遗体，他神色虚弱的被盖上白色的被子，格雷森想让他好看一些，只是血液很快又渗出表面来了。  
“第三张鸭绒被了。”

勤俭节约的陶得抱怨，只是他又想起达米安最后的眼神，那个小孩眼睛很朦胧，他只是下意识的往天花上看了一眼，接着瞳孔就涣散了。

没有人给他闭上眼睛。

“怎么了？”

布鲁斯能迟到一辈子，他脱下头套，看到提姆正要摘下吸氧面具。

“已经超过三分钟了，他根本就没有吸进去。”

红罗宾认为达米安的肺部破掉，需要一些机械辅助，可是这个小罗宾根本就没有吸几口，他从头到尾都很沉默，浑身透露着一股茫然，然后软绵绵的任由别人对他摆布。

“噢，他死掉了。”

蝙蝠侠对尸检总是在行，那张脸就是死掉的脸，只是还没凉透，只是还没僵硬，他先掀开他儿子的被子，看到里面一堆器官在凌乱摆放，保护用的肚子没有了，他的儿子丢掉了肚皮。

“谁干的？”

布鲁斯询问，可他的三个儿子都支支吾吾说不出什么，因为他们都不知道这是谋杀还是意外，达米安突然就这样了。或许不是突然。

“好吧，其实我们都期待已久，心知肚明。”

杰森是最爽快的一个，他们偶尔的兄弟聚会里有打过赌的，一点小玩闹，里面涉及到达米安的器官，提姆说罗宾的舌头最刻薄，杰森提议油煎，而迪克觉得会不会太小了。

然后他们共同遭遇到愤怒罗宾的怒视，达米安撅着嘴，不清楚那三个废物在说什么。

其实所有人都知道，自从发现达米安没有长大一点后，他的复活就是假象，这个小孩会再死去一次。

“嗯，我记得。”

蝙蝠侠日理万机，但是布鲁斯能想起这些。

“可是…他没有肚皮了…”

还是有点恐怖，视觉上，床单浸透满的血水，达米安的腹腔还剩下点光泽，如果再不处理，他漂亮的粉色肠子就要发紫发黑了。

“这其实更方便。”

德雷克说，他轻而易举的用手术刀滑下大肠上覆盖的一点膜衣，透明又薄的肉，淡粉看着很有食欲，最起码迪克吞咽了下，但是又不好意思露出迫不及待的样子。

“我记得你的生物有过不及格？”

布鲁斯已经脱下他大部分碍事的装备了，正要打开工具箱，达米安即使还是个小孩，可是分解仍旧是个大工程。最起码他一个人要花挺多时间。

“我？我没有。”

杰森第一个否认。

“我有，但是现在不会了。”

迪克承认，他接过布鲁斯睇来的锯子，切割达米安这样的肉体不会太费劲。

“我负责头部吧。”

布鲁斯任由他们分工，他先要了个位置。

而杰森感兴趣筋脉，咬起来会很有韧劲，他让迪克先把四肢完整弄下来，夜翼满头大汗的点点头，酝酿怎么下刀。

而提姆则去摘器官，他要去拿冰鲜盒子了。

现在只有布鲁斯先开始工作，他剥开达米安的头皮，切割从耳垂开始，环绕脖子跟头顶，男孩那点短发不太碍事，布鲁斯得到一块年轻的脸皮，只是稚嫩的皮肤后面是泛黄的脂肪，看着有点密集恐惧，布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，达米安没有眼帘保护绿色眼睛在看着他，他的儿子看起来不太像他的儿子了，只是红色的肉与白色的经络组成的东西。

这或许能减轻一些心理负担，拿掉两个眼球挺快速，布鲁斯要去找电锯把头骨撬开，他需要搞定达米安的脑子。提姆已经在清理大肠里的粪便了，他挤压出来，用的是蝙蝠牛专用的桶。

而迪克才锯掉达米安的一个左脚，因为血淋淋在跟杰森争吵，红头罩说这处理比较麻烦，而夜翼提议他可以学习布鲁斯那样先剥皮。

“我会觉得痛。”

陶得娘唧唧的打了个冷颤，想要跟迪克换个位置。

“好吧。”

迪克答应了，只是他差点破坏一张好皮，这样蝙蝠洞里的罗宾柜会不太完美。

口腔这样的细致工作还是德雷克完成，他从破烂的肺部往上挖去，这种高难度得到喉管的漂亮手术没有人欣赏，杰森已经把自己半边身体弄得都是血了，抱怨的说他想要先吃点食物。

“你知道我们不能把达米安全部吃光。”

布鲁斯说，他现在拿着小朋友的头颅骨，硫酸消化那点麻烦的碎肉很快，这样的大小有点适合做什么盛器，只是不能让外人看到。

“是，是，达米安要被挂在展示柜里被人看。”

陶得回答。

而迪克去了厕所呕吐，因为他在达米安的胃里没有翻出什么，想到这个小孩是在保持饥饿，柔软心肠的格雷森哭了。


End file.
